Calling of the king
by moshe30350redstar
Summary: (This fanfic is a bit religious at Judaism if you do not improve don't read it) A hero has been chosen a boy named Ariel have been chosen to be the new Messiah to save the universes and killed Lucifer. (Anime)
1. Timeline

Timeline

* * *

**This story is a bit of religious** **I hope you enjoy the story. I do not own the Sonic the hedgehog the game's, the comic's, or the show's further more I'm not insulting anyone Religion I am not making fun of any religion and yes I'm Jewish.**

2014- Was the beginning of the end of the world a dark organization called the Illuminated had finally may contact with Lucifer the fallen angel of Heaven the one that is the darkness and created the darkness the illuminated only had one wish and that is absolute power so they receive for return of absolute power is allegiance to Lucifer.

December 31, 2014- Was the beginning of World War 3 thanks to the Illuminated pack to Lucifer they receive terrible power to stand against the united forces was worse that demons and Arch demons have appeared, Sent by Lucifer join the Illuminated for the control of the world.

2019-It was the end of the world the UN force defeated and the Illuminated took grasps of the world during cause of the war there was a combination of nuclear weapons and magic thanks to these forces clash some humans receive animal traits we call them human high breed's.

2020- The Illuminated change their name to the Shadow organization thanks to the Shadow organization the world was brought out to a new world order were their allegiance is to Lucifer as a God, they start the hunt every religion in the world that won't summit to their God but one religion they won't to hunt down the most that Religion is Judaism fearing that the Messiah would arrive to stop the Shadow organization and bring the world to peace.

2030-The Shadow organization have discover an advance way to space in matter of months the organization found all the leaving planets and in slave them all.

2040- It was not enough that shadow organization in slave worlds but they discover to other universe that God created.

2060-The Shadow organization nearly conquer everything that God created. When the Universes were losing hope a hero was born the time had come the Messiah had arrive a boy from a Levi family from the last line of king David that boy name is Daniel.

2076- Daniel begun his journey at middle east born at Israel raise at Saudi Arabia. During that time Daniel lost his family during a Shadow organization ran sack the village burn the synagogue to the ground they came to kill Daniel nearly succeeded how ever a sword appear in front of him the sword blade was silver with golden flame markings in grave of the sword, the handle was show a golden angelic dragon with sapphire eye's, and the hilt of the sword was a silver chain attach to the Star of David. The Shadow organization members were killed by Daniel and his hidden power gifted by God the were only few survivors of the village five of his friend and three human high breed's better know at time The Ancient Walkers master of Chaos energy's. That was the beginning of the rebellion against Lucifer.

2080- Was the greatest output of the rebellion it was the beginning of the Knight's their power were given by God to match against the Shadow organization.

2090- The war took place at planet's, galaxy, and yes even the universe's Lucifer control.

2100-There was at an ending the arch demon and the diety's that Lucifer created where sealed away, the shadow organization destroy will still few survivors left force themselves' from hiding. Daniel had fulfill the messianic prophecies, freed the Universe's from Lucifer grip, and brought the universe to a new era. Even Lucifer army defeated The Messiah could not kill he was to powerful for him so God sealed him away the universe's and sent him to Hell. The universe's was sealed way from each other Earth had begun a new era, the world was united at the rule of House of David, the third Beit Hamikdash was created, and there was peace between the human's and high breed's and it was the Knight duty to keep that peace, but their were casualties at the war some of them were the being's that serve God had died they were Ancient Walkers, Aurora-La, and 70% of Earth population had died during Lucifer control.

2750-The time of peace was over the remaining Shadow organization had survive they plot their revenge they use Chaos control to put themselves and the entire middle east into a zone.

2760-With out the capital of Jerusalem and lost contact to their king new nation's were form.

**-The United federation, **was a military government protected by an organization called G.U.N. A nation that accept all cultures around the world and accept human high breed's. The majority of the United federation is Judaism.

**-The Kingdom of Soleanna, **the City of Water, is a beautiful coastal city-state even though the main religion of the world is Judaism the people worship a deity known as Solaris, "The Eternal Sun God", even though Solaris was the deity Lucifer created some of the people still think that Solaris is the true form of God.

-**The** **Dragon Kingdom, **Is the far east of the world it 30% civilization of the Dragon kingdom is the human high breed's it was form by the Golden Lotus King with culture of the East it famous of their Martial artist even though the major religion is Judaism they still have the same culture before World War 3.

**-Angel Island, **A mass is a large landmass which floats high above the planet's surface. Originally a part of the continent of Downunda that located at the pacific ocean, Downunda is the remains of Australia. Angel Island is a floating island powered by the Master emerald, Angel Island is protected by an organization and have the power to control Chaos energy, guardians of the Master Emerald they are called Brotherhood of Guardians, or Brotherhood of Haven the brotherhood study Judaism and practice their Chaos energy. Angel Island Is rule by a Councle called the High Councle each of them has their own political goal.

-**Overland, **Has only two cities' they are Mega Central and Megapolis might say there the new New York's they control the Overland control's North east of America. The citizen's are called Overlander's they are advance but barbaric not all but some of the majority of the population and do not take kindly to Human high breeds. Overland leader 's is the Overlord it's like a monarchy.

-**Kingdom of Acorn,** The Kingdom of Acorn is founded by a Jewish family called the man who found the kingdom is King Alexander who form all the tribe of his land to stand against the Order of Ixis an organization full of Dark wizard's by using The Sword of Acorns and The Sword of Light. The reason there haven't been a a temp to form a republic is because each king was beloved by its people and accept all culture and welcome for anyone to come to the kingdom and allow equal right's for all people.

3189- Julian Kintobor(Better know as Robotnik or Dr. Eggman) of the House of Ivo is born in the Overland.

3220-The Great War between the Overland and the Kingdom of Acorn begins and the zone that have the middle east Israel has fallen the Shadow organization have defeated the Knight's The King the powrfullist of the Knight's was dying an illness that can not be cure, the Queen was also dying. The Knight's and the Jewish people was once again exile from their homeland, But not all hope is lost during the Queen death she gave birth a Jewish baby boy she name him Ariel before the King and Queen died she gave the new-born a necklace of the star of David and black hooded cape robe wear by knight's use to wear, before they died God show them a new prophecy that a new Messiah will be born that he will restore peace to the universes from the republic for all the planet's all galaxies for all Universes to make sure this never happen to anyone, he well return the middle east to the Earth, restore the house of David and defeat Lucifer. They gave their son to their most trusted Knight Samuel hid out to the portal that created made for two people. Mean while during the Birth of Prince it was the birth of The Knothole Freedom Fighter's as well.

3221-Mobotropolis is heavily damaged by mortar fire from Overlander Alicia and Prince Elias air craft is shot down while flying to the neutral territory of Angel Island, with all hands presumed dead. Julian Kintobor is rescued by two brothers Jules and Sir Charles Asael in the Badlands. Kodos is exiled to the Zone of Silence after being betrayed by Julian.

3225 & 3235-The Great War ends, with the Kingdom of Acorns having achieved victory. Miles "Tails" Prower is born. Julian Kintobor (renamed Dr. Ivo Robotnik) launches a full-scale coup d'état, taking over Mobotropolis and initiates the First Robotnik War, 60% of Kingdom of Acorn citizen's were turn into robot's. The Original Freedom Fighters start guerilla strikes against Robotnik's facilities until they are betrayed and trapped in the Zone of Silence. The Knothole Freedom Fighters come of age to fight with Sally Acorn as their field leader and Ariel as their top field agent.

**This story is a bit of religious** **I hope you enjoy the story. I do not own the Sonic the hedgehog the game's, the comic's, or the show's further more I'm not insulting anyone Religion I am not making fun of any religion and yes I'm Jewish.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Never give up **

It was the middle of the day. A flag sky ship was landing on the once beautiful city Mobotropolis rename as Robotroblis a place of sorrow and despair were there habitats turn into robots without free will, no conscious of there surroundings, and force into slavery. The flag ship was landing on the service of city first one that was out of the flag ship was Doctor Robotnik he was a middle age man, bald, have long orange mustache, he's fat, wearing goggles and wearing a red lab coat ( He look like from Sonic the hedgehog 2006 eggman). The first person that came to greet Doctor Robotnik was a small man, with seven lines of hair and wearing a green lab coat his name is Snively (He look like Sonic the hedge comic book issue 200) he is Doctor Robotnik nephew.

"Good morning Doctor Robotnik exciting trip." Snively said to his uncle.

"Shut up Snively." was the response of Doctor Robotnik which gave Snivley an evil glare to his uncle while making into first floor building his uncle landed at, garded it by SWAT bot's ( There eggbot's from sonic the hedgehog 2006).

"Any hint of that troublesome black swordsman?" Ask Doctor Robotnik to his nephew.

"Not exactly Doctor Robotnik." Response Snivley.

"What do you mean not exactly? Either there is or their isn't."

"Well I...activating monitor ten" Snively said. While saving himself thanks' to the monitor showing an eight year old boy with blonde wild hair, blue eyes, white skin, two fox's tails, Yellow fox's ear's, and wearing blue jeans and having a red and white shows.

"Is that one of the Freedom fighter's!?" Robotnik shout.

"Correct sir. His name is Tail's and usually company with Sonic Asael and Ariel the black swords swordsman we talk about." Was Snivley answer.

"Take him perhaps his cry would flush out the black swordsmen." Was Robotnik order.

At the Great forest Tail's was picking out flowers at the Great Forest for Princess Sally.

"Princess Sally would love these I can't wait to give to her." Said Tails as he takes a quick smell of the floor. While he was taking a quick smell of the flower he saw a SWAT bot coming after him he screamed and using his tail's he flow away from the robot like a helicopter.

While Tails was trying to get away from the robot a sixteen year old guy with purple hair, green eye's, and white skin wearing a bomber jacket, a purple shirt, brown pants and a yellow baseball cap, and a tool belt, his name is Rotor Bauman the Fighters' resident mechanic and inventor. He was watching Tails while he was picking up some flowers he was finding some parts inside his bag for his invention.

"Hey Rotor did you know where Tails is he been out picking some flower's for a long time." Said the guy with black wild hair, dark brown eye's, and have middle eastern skin wearing black pants, black shirt, black shoes with golden trims, a black jacket with white trims, around his neck is the Star of David , and around his back is a black scabbard use for carrying his Medieval Sword.

"I think he went further to the great forest Ariel."

"He been gone to long I'm going to look for him." Before Ariel can leave a guy with wild blue hair, green hair, and white skin wearing blue jacket, white shirt, white pants, and red sneakers with white trims appear out of now where and started playing his guitar.

"Hey Sal don't call me a fool because you got to know I'm way past cool way past cool. Way past cool." Said the guy with blue hair while he was finish singing." So Ariel way past cool huh how you like the entrance."

Ariel just signs "Sally won't like it. It's too hard rock Sonic it has to be softer." Said Ariel as he continue walking to the great forest.

"Softer! Why it have to be softer?"

"It's the type of song she likes." Ariel said as he continue walking to the forest.

"Yeah what you know?" Said Sonic as he continue walking with Ariel.

"shhh. I think I hear something." Ariel said as he heard a cry.

"Ariel, Sonic." Shouted Tails as he was flying away the SWAT bot.

"Tails!" Ariel shouted as he and Sonic was running supersonic speed to Tails direction.

"Get away from him!" Shouted Ariel as he slash the SWAT bot with his sword and grab Tails by the arm.

"You all right Tails?" Asked Ariel as he put Tails down

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Tails.

"Good." Ariel said in relief as he grab the head of the SWAT bot. "Listen to me well Robotnik if you ever try to capture Tails again I would personally chop of your head." Ariel said as he picks up Tails to his shoulder. "Want to go for a ride."

"Alright." Tails happily agreed.

"You in Sonic." Ariel asks Sonic for a race.

"Sure just don't slow me down." Sonic as he about to get ready.

"Tails my you do the honor?" Asked Ariel.

"On your mark get set go!" Tails said as me and Sonic started racing towards Knothole. Knothole is a village hidden by the Great forest it's one of the few places we can hide from Robotnik in the Kingdom of Acorn ever since he take over the kingdom. Me and Sonic make finish the race to Knothole it ended as a tie.

"Okay little man this your stop." Ariel said as he put Tails to the ground.

"Oh man can we race again." Tails pleaded.

"Sorry Tails but Sally what make sure you alright how about next time okay."

"Alright." Tails pouted as he got off.

"Well what took you two long?" Said a girl with reddish brown long hair, white skin, and blue eyes wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, blue boots, and also blue sleeveless jacket.

"Sup Sal. How you doing?" Ariel said as he was looking nervous with a hint of fear talking to Princess Sally.

"Well beside increasing our defensive and keeping us alive nothing much." Sally sarcastically said.

"Let me guess you have a mission for me."

"You guess right I need you to go Robotroblis and get some spare parts for our catapults so we making just safety measures if any SWAT bots ever come."

"Alright what you need?"

"Here's a list good luck." Sally said as she handed Ariel a piece of paper.

"So I'm grocery shopping know?"

"Pretty much good luck." Sally said with a hint of a smile as she walks away.

Ariel just sign as he ran to a sonic boom heading to Robotroblis while he was heading to the city as Sonic was running right next to him.

"Sup Ariel what you doing?" Sonic asks as he continues running.

"Just another mission for her highness." Ariel said as he continues forward.

"What with that?"

"What you mean?"

"I mean ever since the original Freedom fighters died you two seem distant the way I remember you two were close even more then me know you acting like Sean."

"It's not Sally it just how can a powerfull kingdom be countrol that easy. I'm not mad at her. I'm at her dad I didn't trust Robotnik since the begining I try to tell him he's no good but he didn't listen to me because I was a kid. I just don't like royal families alright."

"But still can you two at least talk to each other like your friends again or at least talk to each other without talking about missions."

"I think about. Come on let's go." Ariel said as he and Sonic stop runing when they see Tails heading to Robotroblis.

"Whoa where you going little guy?" Ariel said to Tails.

"Going to the big city." Was Tails response.

"Hold on little bro that's nowhere near cool." Sonic said to tails.

"How come?" Asked Tails.

"Because the big city is full of SWAT bots so they can robotized you." Ariel said as he try to scared Tails away Robotroblis.

"They are?" Tails asked with a hint of fear.

"Sure they are." Said Sonic.

"Okay but it's a long way back to Knothole. So if a SWAT bot grabs a bet you feel terrible." Tails said trying to trick Ariel and Sonic.

"Nice try little guy Sonic you know what to do." Ariel said to Sonic.

"You're the boss." Sonic said as he grabs Tails and head out to Knothole. Ariel just smile as he head out to the city. When I reach their it was still the same it was life less the pollution cover the sun light and full with SWAT bots. I stop running when I saw a robot version of Rosie. Rosie I swear I'm going to turn you back if the last thing I do. Ariel thought to himself as he head out to get some more parts for the catapults.

"Well that's the end of the list Ariel." Ariel said as he finish Sally list for the parts. I was about to leave and he began to head out to Knothole but I saw something that caught my attention it was a giant four leg robot with egg-shaped body with missiles at its back ( It's the final boss of Sonic adventure dx cut at Tails final boss). I hide at the crates to get a better look I stop looking at the robot when I saw Robotnik going inside the robot.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Robotnik The Crusher is our newest model and…" Snivley said as he was interrupt by Robotnik.

"Snivley do shut up. I be going alone I'm going to destroy every single trace of the Great forest until there nothing left an Knothole will be mine along with the pathetic Freedom fighters." Robotnik said as he heads out to Knothole with incredible speed.

"How did that thing move so fast ?!" Ariel yelled out in shock as SWAT bots was coming after him. "Crap." Ariel said as he slash five Swat bots that were right next to him as he head to the great forest.

At the Great Forest Tails was at the great forest smelling flowers alone he stops smelling when he saw The Crusher right next to him. The Crusher was about to stomp Tails when Ariel push Tails get him away from The Crusher however he was hit in head there was blood every where on the head.

"Ariel!" Tails Shouted as he try to help Ariel up as Doctor Robotnik was laughing madly.

"I finally got him. Finally!" Robotnik said as he continue to laugh he stop when Tails was throwing rocks at him.

"Oh you want's to huh." Robotnik said as he was about to stomp on Tails. Ariel just lay there about to give up until he imagine The Star of David right in front of him and thinking of Rosie.

"No I would never give up." Ariel said as he destroy on of the foot of The Crusher that was about to stomp on Tails. "Tails I want you go to Knothole give these parts to Sally." Ariel said to Tails as Tails nodded and head to Knothole.

"Where do you think you're going fox boy?" Robotnik said as he sent missile after him but they were all destroy buy a giant fire ball and destroy the missile launcher. Which surprise Robotnik.

"Robotnik your fight is with me not Tails." Ariel said as there was a fire on his sword blade.

"What since when can you do that?"

"When I was ten !" Ariel said as he destroy three legs of The crusher.

"Dam it! Fall back." Robotnik said as he use escape pod ( from Sonic the hedgehog game 2006).

"Where do you think you're going!?" Ariel said he use two hands summon a beam fire right to Robotnik. He missed. " Dam it the blood got in the way. Next time Robotnik you be so lucky!" Ariel shouted to Robotnik and head out to Knothole. While he was their Sally was treating the blood on his head.

"Oh that hurt!" Ariel shouted as Sally was treating the wound.

"Stop complaining." Sally said. There was a long silence. " I'm sorry." Sally said to Ariel.

"About what?" Ariel asked as Sally finish treating his head.

"I know why we don't hang out like we use to. I know you blame my farther for all this..."

"Stop right their I do kind of blame your farther a bit about this but I don't hate him and I'm not mad at you. I guess I was mad at him it focus on you I'm sorry." Ariel said as he look down to the ground. "Can we still be friends like we use too." Ariel said to Sally as she smiled hearing those words.

"Sure but in return you have to stay hear more often."

"Sounds good to me."

**Ending phase one **

**Well I hope you like it by the way the characters are not animals some are half human and half animal and humans.**


End file.
